Cours ennuyeux de Mathématiques
by Mousoukyu
Summary: En cours de mathématiques, c'est facile de s'endormir. Mais le réveil ne se passe pas toujours aussi gentiment que Naruto le voudrait... UA, peut-être un peu OCC. Court et j'espère amusant. (Malgré cet os, j'ai du respect pour les maths, hein)


Auteur : Mousoukyu

Date de création : du 6 Octobre 2013 au 6 Octobre 2013.

Rating: K

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Crédits: Les personnages , à part le prof de maths, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Voilà ce qui arrive quand je m'ennuie en permanence avec des exercices de mathématiques à faire...

Os : Cours ennuyeux de maths.

C'est en ce Mardi après-midi tout à fait banal que des élèves de terminale tout à fait banals étaient assis sur des chaises tout à fait banales, dans une classe encore plus banale écoutant un professeur...pas du tout banal. Tous assis nonchalamment à leurs places habituelles et respectives, ils dessinaient, rêvaient, comataient, dormaient ou ne faisaient tout simplement rien dans un silence détruit par l'enseignant qui essayait d'attirer leur attention d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le tableau, qui était tout à fait banal aussi, était noyé sous d'innombrable chiffres, de règles géantes, d'équerres énormes et de lettres bizarres. Le professeur de mathématiques, un homme blond, aux yeux bleus, à la peau pale, aux oreilles pointues et aux dents de poissons carnivores, aux longs doigts fins et à la taille longiligne, monologuait gentiment en écrivant encore et toujours. Un cours de maths en somme, quoi.

Tout au fond de la classe au tout dernier rang, à droite près de la fenêtre, Naruto rêvait, endormi depuis le début en bavant sur sa table, la tête coincée entre ses bras croisés tout en marmonnant silencieusement d'étranges choses qui ressemblaient à des bribes de son rêve. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient négligemment sur son visage halé et son cou. Il commençait lentement à ronfler inconsciemment quand le professeur s'apercu de son inattention flagrante alors qu'il avait entamé un nouveau chapitre d'algèbre. Ce dernier était un professeur bizarre, mais pas seulement physiquement, sa démarche l'était beaucoup plus encore car après avoir vu le jeune adolescent dormir, il se dirigea vers lui sur la pointe des orteils - littéralement -, ceux-ci ne frôlant qu'à peine le sol à une rapidité vertigineuse alors qu'il avançait doucement et lentement, ses bras repliés dans un geste qui faisait très gay affirmé. Vous savez, comme les elfes dans les dessins animés complètement stupides? Non? C'est pas grave, débrouillez-vous!

Les élèves le suivirent d'un regard blasé ou hilare, se moquant toujours de sa façon de marcher qui était légèrement différente des gens normaux. Quelle ironie. Son feutre en main, Monsieur Bizarre le claqua doucement et violemment - il en était capable - sur la table de Naruto, créant une peur panique chez ce dernier qui se releva d'un coup de sa chaise en s'écriant un beau « Je t'aime, Sas'ke! ». Et cela eut pour bel effet de jeter un grand froid dans la salle, déjà silencieuse auparavant mais là, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus désagréable.

Émergeant et comprenant peu à peu sa petite bêtise -ah ah-, Naruto commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ne voulant même pas tourner le visage pour rencontrer **le **sien. Il se mit à sangloter en demandant pardon avec dramastisme à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Le pauvre appréhendait juste la réaction de son Sas'ke, comme l'avait-il si bien crié, face à sa déclaration non voulue. En fait, il allait mourir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le prof, qui avait sursauté lors de son cri, se retourna, étonné, vers l'endroit d'où venaient toutes les ondes de colères qu'il était en train de capter. Face à lui se trouvait à présent Sasuke Uchiwa, horriblement calme, son masque de neutralité encore plaquait sur son visage, lui tirant une multitude de frissons d'horreur. Et il avait peur pour le blond aussi... Enfin surtout pour lui, là. Il s'avança de manière hésitante vers l'élève aux cheveux sombres et potentiellement dangereux mais Sasuke se leva avec lenteur et alla se placer devant la table de l'Uzumaki, un rictus ironique au coin des lèvres.

« - S-Sasuke...? appela le professeur, nerveux »

L'autre ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur les cheveux indisciplinés du garçon auparavant endormi qui appelait piteusement à l'aide dans son minuscule cerveau en pleurnichant. Mais brusquement, Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et le ramena devant son visage en le forçant à se lever, les sourcils soudainement frondes et le visage sévère. Il était pas très content, le petit Uchiwa.

Le prof, croyant aux préliminaires du bagarre, s'élança à leur rencontre mais il se loupa sur un sac et tomba en avant, s'éclatant comme une...merde par terre après s'être pris une table sous le menton et être tomber dans les pommes. Chose futile - Ah... Ah... Ah-. Mais personne ne se retourna pour lui et encore moins Sasuke qui se contenta de fusiller encore et toujours son petit ami, car c'était ce qu'ils étaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà, du regard, excitant plus qu'autre chose ce dernier mais qui tentait malgré tout de le garder pour lui-même afin de ne pas envenimer les choses. Un long duel visuel, que le brun gagnait haut la main, s'engagea entre eux. Long, lourd et flippant. On pouvait même voir l'ombre noire qui les entourait avec taquinerie, embêtant les personnes autour. Puis contre toute attente, le brun plaqua avidement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, sa langue s'enfonçant directement, à la vue de tous, dans la bouche du blond qui l'avait ouverte par surprise. Tout d'abord étonné, Naruto ne bougea mais après de très dures et subtiles reflexions - et d'un coup de poing dans les côtes -, il répondit ardemment au baiser, le sourire aux lèvres, même si une larme coulait de son oeil gauche à cause de la douleur.

Et sans crier gare, Sasuke l'attira rapidement hors de la salle en grognant et ils disparurent dans le fin fond du lycée, et du plaisir, de petites secondes plus tard. Ce fut en ce jour que le monde entier apprit la relation profonde, et serrée, qu'avaient les deux grands rivaux, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Ou du moins s'ils le sont encore...?

Fin!

Naruto : Mouais, mouais, mouais...

Sasuke: Nul...?

Professeur de maths: T.T

Mousoukyu: Quoi? Comment ça, je hais les profs de maths, c'est même pas vrai d'abord! Pff... Ce sont des calomnies! Je vais vous poursuivre en justice pour ... Mensonges...? Bref, à dios ;) et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, je ne l'ai pas montré à ma Beta...


End file.
